(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling fin assembly, and more particularly, to a cooling fin assembly having an optimal cooling effect and practical values.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a convention schematic view of a prior cooling fin 1, wherein the top portion 11 thereof is generally an accidented design and the bottom portion 12 thereof is an even level. At the front and rear edges corresponding to the top and bottom portions 11 and 12 are disposed with protruding flanges 13 so as to connect a flange 13 to another flange 13 during the assembly of a cooling fin 1 to another cooling fin 1.
Although the aforesaid cooling fin assembly is capable of dissipating heat, the protruding flanges 13 left exposed of the cooling fin 1 not only appear as unappealing but also reduce the area for heat absorption and increase air friction. The air force of cooling fan disposed on the cooling fin is affect as a result, and further lowering the cooling effect of the cooling fin 1.
In the view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a cooling fin that overcomes the above shortcomings while having better practical values for the industrial use.
To accomplish the above object, the cooling fin in accordance with the invention is a U-shaped rectangular tank disposed with fastening lugs at appropriate locations at the front and rear of the upper surface thereof; the sides of the U-shaped tank are extended downward with notches provided at appropriate locations at the front and rear of the inner edges thereof; and skew protruding fastening flanges are provided at the interior of the notches to correspond with the aforesaid fastening lugs at the upper surface of the U-shaped tank.
During the assembly of one cooling fin to another cooling fin, the fastening lugs of a cooling fin are fitted around the fastening flanges of another cooling fin. At this point, the fastening lugs are fixed into the notches, and the hollow spaces at the middle of the fastening lugs exactly accommodate the fastening flanges at the notches, so as to display the outer edges of the cooling fin as even planes, thus forming larger areas for heat dissipation. In addition, the notches and the fastening flanges are hidden designs that enable a cooling fan disposed at the cooling fin to decrease air friction and increase air force thereof, thereby obtaining an optimal cooling effect.